Миф о Распутине и царской семье
Миф о Распутине и царской семье — это Николай II - 18 мая 1968 – 17 июля 1918 – последний Император Российской империи. Александра Федоровна – 6 июня 1972 – 17 июля 1918 – Российская императрица, супруга Николая II, немецкого происхождения. Григорий Ефимович Распутин – приблизительно 9 января 1869 – 16 декабря 1916 – крестьянин, приобрел свою всемирную известность тем, что являлся другом семьи последнего Российского Императора Николая II. Эти три фигуры стали предметом обсуждения на многие годы, где миф, а где правда? Всё своё правление последний русский царь медленно, но твердо, подписывал, буква за буквой, свой смертный приговор. Николай первой же публичной речью подтвердил худшие ожидания прогрессивной части общества. Он знал обо всех волнениях и разговорах, но считал их совершенно не достойными его внимания, поэтому не побоялся сказать о том, что «Пусть все знают, что я,…, буду охранять начало самодержавия так же твёрдо и неуклонно…» . Он разрушил все надежды интеллигенции на изменения в политике, как внутренней, так и внешней, на принятие Конституции, проект который уже был составлен Лорис-Меликовым в 1880 году, на улучшение жизни крестьян. Николай Второй был хорошим человеком, но плохим царем, он родился не в том месте и не в то время. Любопытно сравнить с отзывами современников о Николае II характеристику, данную знаменитым британским историком XIX века Томасом Маколеем английскому королю Карлу I, также свернутому и казненному в ходе революции. Маколей пишет: Charles… was a scholar and a gentleman, a man of exquisite taste in the fine arts, a man of strict morals in private life… But he was false, imperious, obstinate, narrow-minded, ignorant of the temper of his people, unobservant of the signs of his times. The whole principle of his government was resistance to public opinion… «Карл английский король с 1625 по 1649 был ученым и джентльменом, обладал утонченным вкусом к изящным искусствам, держался строгой морали в частной жизни… Но он был фальшивым, властным, упрямым, ограниченным, не знал настроений своего народа, не замечал веяний времени. Весь принцип его правления был сопротивлением общественному мнению». Оба монарха предстают перед нами весьма похожими: Николай тоже был прекрасным семьянином, набожным человеком, но тоже был глух к общественному мнению и веяниям времени. Личные качества обоих монархов ускорили революционные события в странах, которыми они правили. Великий князь Алексей Михайлович вспоминал: «Смерть императора Александра III окончательно решила судьбу России. Каждый в толпе присутствующих при кончине Александра III родственников, врачей, придворных и прислуги, собравшихся вокруг его бездыханного тела, сознавал, что наша страна потеряла в лице государя ту опору, которая препятствовала России свалиться в пропасть. Никто не понимал этого лучше самого Никки.» Конечно, в эту минуту становится очень жалко Николая, но у него были альтернативы. Но этот же человек говорил, что: «Я…стараюсь ни над чем не задумываться и нахожу, что только так и можно править Россией». В какой-то степени своими иллюзиями Николай обязан своему воспитателю Победоносцеву К.П., который придерживался консервативно-охранительного направления. Он резко критиковал основные устои государственного устройства стран современной ему Западной Европы, осуждал демократию и парламентаризм, который называл «великой ложью нашего времени». Но на то взрослые люди и называются взрослыми, они должны уметь думать свей головой. Николаю оказалось легче верить в свои мечты, которые никак не были похожи на реальное положение вещей. Он совершал очевидные промахи, такие как: -Коронация, которую все помнят не как день восшествия на престол Царя, а как Ходынскую катастрофу - чудовищный инцидент закончившийся множеством смертей среди простого народа. И, несмотря на то, что Николай сам записал в дневнике «…произошла страшная давка, причем, ужасно прибавить, потоптано около 1300 человек!! Я об этом узнал в 10 1/2 ч. перед докладом Ванновского; отвратительное впечатление осталось от этого известия.» , он не отказался от поездки (в тот же вечер) на бал к французскому послу, хотя даже его приближенные советовали ему не ездить. И хотя потом он с семьей жертвовал деньги семьям погибших, но было уже поздно, равнодушие, которое он проявил в первые часы катастрофы стоило ему имени, с тех пор многие стали называть его Николай Кровавый. - Расстрел мирной демонстрации 9 января 1905 года. К Зимнему дворцу шли женщины, старики, дети и рабочие с портретами царя и молитвами, впереди священник Гапон. Предполагалось, что несколько колонн соединятся на Дворцовой площади, потребуют приезда царя из Царского села и попросят принять делегацию, которая хотела вручить ему петицию. Но власть восприняла шествие, как беспорядки и приняло решение ликвидировать, при приближении толпы по ней был открыт огонь. Люди разбегались, на снегу оставались трупы. А царь не смог даже проявить элементарного уважения к погибшим и так охарактеризовал этот день «Тяжелый день! В Петербурге произошли серьезные беспорядки вследствие желания рабочих дойти до Зимнего дворца.» Слова, которые сказал Гапон перед началом шествия оказались пророческими: «Если царь не исполнит нашу просьбу, то значит, — у нас нет царя». Так началась Революция 1905 года. Николай искренне верил, что слова «царь-отец» и «вся власть Богом дана» еще действуют и имеет вес, как в высшем обществе, так и в народе. В свей карточке во время всеобщей переписи 1897 года он написал «хозяин земли Русской», это страшное несоответствие архаичных взглядов с политической обстановкой привело к дальнейшим бедам. Еще одной стратегической ошибкой Николая была женитьба на Александре Федоровне (урождённой принцессе Виктории Алисе Елене Луизе Беатрисе Гессен-Дармштадтской). Вся проблема заключалась в том, что он искренне любил свою жену, поэтому воспринимал все ее слова и просьбы как оправданные и верные. «...Ты властелин и повелитель России, всемогущий Бог поставил тебя и они должны все преклоняться перед твоей мудростью и твердостью... Будь Петром Великим, Иваном Грозным, императором Павлом - сокруши их всех», верила ли она своим словам или просто боялась, что муж потеряет власть, кто знает, но ее влияние было колоссальным, а она не пользовалась популярностью ни у народа, ни у элиты. И здесь же появляется самая таинственная фигура этого периода - Григорий Распутин. Первая встреча Григория Распутина с императорской семьей произошла 1 ноября 1905 года, тогда император Николай сделал запись в своем дневнике: «1-го ноября. Вторник. Холодный ветреный день. От берега замёрзло до конца нашего канала и ровной полосой в обе стороны. Был очень занят всё утро. Завтракали: кн. Орлов и Ресин (деж.). Погулял. В 4 часа поехали на Сергиевку. Пили чай с Милицей и Станой. Познакомились с человеком Божиим — Григорием из Тобольской губ. Вечером укладывался, много занимался и провёл вечер с Аликс.» О том, насколько могут быть разными мнения об одном человеке можно судить по описаниям Распутина данными разными людьми: 1) Арон Самуилович Симанович: "Своей внешностью Распутин был настоящий русский крестьянин. Он был крепыш, среднего роста. Его светло-серые острые глаза сидели глубоко. Его взгляд пронизывал. Только немногие его выдерживали. Он содержал суггестивную силу, против которой только редкие люди могли устоять. Он носил длинные, на плечи ниспадающие волосы, которые делали его похожим на монаха или священника. Его каштановые волосы были тяжелые и густые. Он всегда носил при себе гребенку, которой расчесывал свои длинные, блестящие и всегда умасленные волосы. Борода же его была почти всегда в беспорядке. Распутин только изредка расчесывал ее щеткой. В общем он был довольно чистоплотным и часто купался". 2) Михаил Осипович Меньшиков «Григория Распутина я немножко знаю и могу говорить о нем по личным впечатлениям. Этого "святого старца" в разгар его славы, года два тому назад, ко мне привез Г. П. Саюнов. Старец обедал у меня, и мы долго беседовали. Он показался мне, во-первых, не старцем, а сравнительно моложавым мужичком, лет за 40, корявым и некрасивым, хотя он был щеголевато одет по-мещански. Испитое, с мелкими чертами лицо, нервное и тревожное, бегающие глаза, тихий голос не то монастырского служки, не то начетчика-сектантa. Речь отрывиста, с отдельными, иногда загадочными изречениями.» Большинство мифов связанно с тем, какое влияние оказывал Распутин на царскую семью. Из работы Иоффе Генриха Зиновьевича, доктора исторических наук: «До сих пор можно услышать, что Григорий Распутин был чуть ли не “подлинным царем” России и, если бы его не убили в декабре 1916 г., наша история выглядела бы сегодня совершенно иначе. Однако это миф, вернее, отголоски мифа, созданного противниками поcледних Романовых. Распутин лично не только не играл сколько-нибудь самостоятельной политической роли, но нет данных, свидетельствующих о том, что он пытался играть ее. Вместе с тем теперь в литературе заметна и другая крайность, исходящая от новоявленных монархистов. Распутин изображается неким “человеком из народа”, бесконечно преданным царской чете и чуть ли не невинной жертвой политического безумия, охватившего Россию. Но этот же миф, как и миф о “Распутине-царе”. Распутин был просто использован силами, боровшимися за влияние и власть, - крайне правыми и либеральной оппозицией. Они-то и превратили его в политическую фигуру, сыгравшую в судьбе российской монархии поистине роковую роль.» По воспоминаниям некоторых придворных людей Распутин не был так уж близок с семьей императора, пусть и имел расположение Александры Федоровны. В воспоминаниях фрейлины А. А. Вырубовой, говорится, что Распутин бывал в царском дворце не чаще 2-3 раз в год, а царь принимал его ещё намного реже. Другая Фрейлина С. К. Буксгевден вспоминала, что: «Я жила в Александровском Дворце с 1913 по 1917 год, причем моя комната была связана коридором с покоями Императорских детей. Я никогда не видела Распутина в течение всего этого времени, хотя я постоянно находилась в компании Великих княжон. Мсье Жильяр, который тоже там жил несколько лет, также никогда его не видел». Раз получается, что все это мифы, то кто же тогда так старательно их создавал? Кому именно могло понадобиться так разделываться с представлениями о личности Распутина? Кому нужно было превознести его влияние, создать ощущения той самой “распутищины” , кто пользовался любой информацией, которая бы могла осквернить Григория и с ним заодно Александру и Николая, делая бы их либо послушными исполнителями воли страшного колдуна, либо просто глупыми слепцами, которых затмило благодейственное влияние на их сына и наследника престола, или еще хуже – романтические чувства императрицы и черная ревность императора? Например, так воспринимали и изображали "окаянного Гришку" большевистский вождь Владимир Ленин, советский писатель Валентин Пикуль и личный враг Распутина иеромонах Илиодор… Однако, как выяснилось уже в наши дни, каждый из них внес свой серьезный вклад в создание легенды о Григории Распутине. Распутинской легендой они стремились достичь сразу двух целей — с одной стороны, лишить царскую семью мощной духовной опоры в лице Распутина, а с другой — полностью дискредитировать царя Николая ІІ тем, что он водит дружбу со столь "темной" личностью. В большинстве своем все эти мифы нужны были людям, разрушившим Россию с ее монархическим строем. Распутин просто попал “под горячую руку” со своей противоречивым образом, который стали трактовать, как было удобно. А было ли положение вещей в государстве хорошим или плохим – это уже другой вопрос. Итак, вот что писал о Распутине директор Департамента полиции А.Т.Васильев, которые не раз разговаривал с Григорием Распутиным лично и знал о нем сильно больше многих других: <<Множество раз я имел возможность встречаться с Распутиным и беседовать с ним на разные темы. В подобных случаях я всегда поражался терпению и старательности, с которыми он вникал в суть темы, каждого он слушал с напряженным вниманием, стараясь не потерять нить разговора. Очень редко он вставлял замечание, и, когда он делал это, оно, как правило, оказывалось к месту. Не раз я слышал, как он прерывал напыщенный бред точным восклицанием, которое немедленно опускало болтуна с небес на грешную землю. <…> Распутин не лез в первые ряды политической арены, его вытолкнули туда прочие люди, стремящиеся потрясти основание российского трона и империи… он не осознал, что просто является марионеткой в руках гнусных интриганов. Эти предвестники революции стремились сделать из Распутина пугало, чтобы осуществить свои сатанинские планы. Поэтому они распускали самые нелепые слухи, которые создавали впечатление, что только при посредничестве сибирского мужика можно достичь высокого положения и влияния… Ум и природная смекалка давали ему иногда возможность трезво и проницательно судить о человеке, только раз им встреченном. Это тоже было известно царице, поэтому она иногда спрашивала его мнение о том или ином кандидате на высокий пост в правительстве. Но от таких безобидных вопросов до назначения министров Распутиным – очень большой шаг, и этот шаг ни царь, ни царица, несомненно, никогда не делали… И тем не менее люди полагали, что все зависит от клочка бумаги с несколькими словами, написанными рукой Распутина… я никогда в это не верил, и хотя иногда расследовал эти слухи, но никогда не находил убедительных доказательств их правдивости. Случаи, о которых я рассказываю, не являются, как может кто-то подумать, моими сентиментальными выдумками; о них свидетельствуют донесения агентов, годами работавших в качестве слуг в доме Распутина и, следовательно, знавших его повседневную жизнь в мельчайших деталях>>. Из воспоминаний А.Т.Васильева (продолжение): <<Его политические взгляды, насколько он их вообще имел, были достаточно простыми. Он был не более, чем обычный российский патриот и искренний монархист, но не в том смысле, который придается этому слову сегодня: он не был ни левым, ни правым конституционным монархистом, так как монархия была для него своего рода религией. Россия без царя была чем-то, что он не мог себе представить. Тонкости так называемой высокой политики были далеки от круга его интересов, и он совершенно не мог понять, к чему в конечном счете стремятся различные партии, группировки в Думе, газеты. Его основные политические принципы состояли просто в умиротворении, насколько это было возможно, врагов царя. Так, однажды он разъяснил мне с большим пылом свою точку зрения, что министры должны направить всю свою энергию на восстановление мира со всеми внутренними врагами. Он сказал, что сожалеет о последних, так они не ведают, что творят, а все, что нужно, это разъяснить им их ошибки, и все беспорядки сразу прекратятся. Хотя он не разбирался в политике, но проявлял огромный интерес ко всему, что представлялось ему практически важным и ценным для людей; даже в петербургских гостиных он оставался достаточно крестьянином, чтобы сочувствовать крестьянам и понимать их нужды. <...> Если он случайно упоминал царя или царицу, его высказывания были необычайно уважительны как в словах, так и в тоне и были сделаны с ощущением неловкости, нерешительности. Никогда я не слышал от него бахвальства связями с царской семьей, никогда не видел его пьяным… Несмотря на все это, я, конечно, знал очень хорошо – наверное, лучше, чем многие другие – что у слухов о его самоуверенном поведении в высшем обществе есть основания. Кроме того, разве я не имел возможности в любое время просмотреть полицейские рапорты, имеющие отношение к этому делу? Однако надо заметить, что никто в подвыпившем состоянии не владеет вполне своим языком и что его враги часто старались напоить его, а затем задать провокационные вопросы, на которые он давал необдуманные ответы. Конечно, Распутин имел слабость к вину и женщинам, но это не было следствием его крестьянского происхождения. До того, как он получил возможность войти в петербургское высшее общество, у него не было подобных крайностей, как показывают расследования; скорее уж они появились в новом и развращенном обществе городских жителей, которые намеренно старались развратить и испортить его, чтобы таким образом дискредитировать царя и его супругу. Однажды преуспев в очернении имени Распутина, эти люди стали плести сети вокруг него… Распутин не лез в первые ряды политической арены, его вытолкнули туда прочие люди, стремящиеся потрясти основание российского трона и империи… он не осознал, что просто является марионеткой в руках гнусных интриганов. Эти предвестники революции стремились сделать из Распутина пугало, чтобы осуществить свои сатанинские планы. Поэтому они распускали самые нелепые слухи, которые создавали впечатление, что только при посредничестве сибирского мужика можно достичь высокого положения и влияния…>> Совершенно очевидно, что Распутин был очень подходящей фигурой для создания колоритного образа колдуна, но судя по всем приведенным выше цитатам, ничего подобного на самом деле не происходило. Ссылки * Речь на приеме депутаций от дворянства, земств, городов и казачьих войск 17 (29) января 1895 г. (текст подготовлен К.П.Победоносцевым). * Thomas Babington Macaulay. John Hampden. – Lord Macaulay. Historical Essays. London & Glasgow, Collins, s.a. p.177. * Вел. Кн. Александр Михайлович. Книга воспоминаний. // «Иллюстрированная Россия», 1933 Глава XI. * Дневники императора Николая II (1894–1918), М.: РОССПЭН, 2011. * Симанович А.С. Распутин и евреи. Воспоминания личного секретаря Григория Распутина. * Меньшиков М.О. Как воскреснет Россия., Спб:. Русская симфония, 2007 * Иоффе Г. З. “Распутиниада”: Большая политическая игра.// Отечественная история. 1998. №8. * Фрейлина Ее Величества: «Дневник» и воспоминания Анны Вырубовой. М., 1991; * С. К. Буксгевден: Жизнь и трагедия Александры Федоровны, императрицы России. Воспоминания фрейлины. Грифъ, 2012 Примечания Категория:История России